


Be Silent

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Born of Light, Bathed in Shadow [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), no beta we just die, or ever really but yknow how it is, this is not what I expected to post today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Emlyn takes control.
Relationships: X'rhun Tia/Original Character(s), X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light
Series: Born of Light, Bathed in Shadow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576069
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	Be Silent

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: X'rhun Didn't Sign Up To Be Dominated In A Random Back Alley, But He's Not Complaining
> 
> yeah I wrote porn I guess so that’s a thing here it is??

X’rhun bit his lip, back pressed against the wall and tail lashing behind him. A knee came up between his legs and he gasped at the friction, even through the fabric of his pants it was awfully intense, and the sound was swallowed by the lips that claimed his. He groaned low into Emlyn’s mouth, attempting to lean forward and wrest control only to find himself pinned back against the wall by a hand splayed on his chest. She began to pull back, his lower lip caught between her teeth before she let it go, and he panted as she knocked his hat off his head. X’rhun almost protested, but before he could he felt warm breath on his ear and it twitched.

_”Behave._ Wouldn’t want someone to find out, would we?”

Her words so close to his ear, a low murmur in which he could  _ hear _ her smirk, warm and inviting and rough, sent a shudder through his whole body. His pants were tight, too tight, and he grabbed one of her arms tight enough that he knew it would bruise.

Neither of them cared. She nuzzled the top of his head, gentle and affectionate. “Didn’t expect this, did you? I suppose I have been rather obedient with you, Rhun. But it just wouldn’t do for you to start expecting it, I think.”

“T-taking over, then?” X’rhun mumbled, his breath catching in his throat as she bowed her head, lips finding his jaw.

“You don’t seem to mind,  _Rhun_ ,” she purred, her lips curling into a smirk against his skin, the hand on his chest moving to the wall. Her other hand, which he’d long since lost track of until just then, covered his crotch. He already knew this game well enough. It took all his strength of will to resist bucking against her hand. “But you’re being so good for me... I ought to reward you.”

She pulled him into another kiss, gentle as she was demanding this time, and X’rhun couldn’t help but let her  _take_. He wasn’t sure he’d seen this before from her, the part she’d mentioned in passing but never displayed. _Twelve_ , he wish she’d shown this sooner. (He wondered if this was how she felt, letting him take over. If this heat, if this vulnerability was addictive to her. It wouldn’t surprise him, really, touch-starved as she was.) Her tongue tangled with his, and though they wrestled for dominance she won, and he let her. X’rhun groaned into the kiss, head pressing back against the wall with the force of her attentions.

So focused he had been on her kiss, he hadn’t noticed what she’d done below until he felt cool air on his cock. X’rhun gasped even as she withdrew, panting, watched her take measured breaths before lifting her hand and slowly pulling her glove off with her teeth, maintaining eye contact all the while.

“You look so nice right now, Rhun,” Emlyn purred. X’rhun’s tail lashed against the wall behind him at her words, the flush across his cheeks deepening. His pupils were blown wide, the beautiful ice blue of his eyes she so loved nearly completely consumed by black. Lips swollen, bitten, and she caught his tongue darting out from between his lips to wet them. _Gods,_ that did things to her. His hair was a mess- more so than usual- hat cast off and coat rumpled. Precum had already gathered at the head of his cock. Emlyn watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the flick of his ears. As of right now, X’rhun Tia was the epitome of debauchery, looking like this in some back alley with low light, the sound of people just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

X’rhun made a quiet, high-pitched whine when her hand wrapped around his shaft, eyes falling shut as he grit his teeth. He knew how to obey, but it was so damned  difficult not to just buck into her hand. He felt more than heard her shift, blocking the light and hiding him behind her own body. Truly, though, it wouldn’t be that hard to figure out what was going on were anyone to stumble across them. His grip on her arm tightened as he trembled. “You’re being so good for me, Rhun. So good,” Emlyn murmured, kissing the side of his head. She saw how he preened under the praise.

He bit his lip to muffle a groan when she began to pump his cock, slow and steady and  _teasing_. X’rhun heard her hum of approval, tail curling and brushing against her thigh before wrapping around it. A chuckle. Her grip tightened a fraction, rough hands making it that much harder to stay still despite his instincts. X’rhun couldn’t hold back a whine, opening an eye to look up at her.

His heart skipped a beat. Whatever he’d expected to see, it wasn’t  _this_. Emlyn’s expression was soft, affectionate as she watched him. Her eyes were filled with  _ love _more than arousal (though that was there, too) and he felt- warm. Surprised, perhaps, to see such a soft smile, her eyes crinkled around the corners, soft and unguarded. (X’rhun wondered, through the haze of his arousal, if this is what it was like for her.)

X’rhun stopped biting his lip, flicked his tongue over it briefly and opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a gasp and a broken moan as Emlyn twisted her hand  _just so_ , his eye falling shut again. He heard words, murmured praises that left him reeling and preening in equal measure, and no longer could he deny himself. He arched into her hand- though, perhaps unexpectedly, Emlyn did not pin him for his troubles.

X’rhun tossed his head back with a groan as he neared his peak, teasing and praise and an experienced hand on his cock dragging him to the edge far sooner than he was used to. He was close, so, so close—

It stopped. 

X’rhun whined, something high and desperate, as the approaching high faded. “Emlyn,” he pleaded. “ _Emlyn._ ”

“You’ve been so good, Rhun, but that doesn’t mean you get to be disrespectful,” she hummed. When he looked, her expression was calm, confident, and she was all heat and demands in tone. “You know what I want, don’t you?”

He swallowed. His pride, or his need? She waited patiently as X’rhun trembled with the force of his desire. Watched as he licked his lips again, finally felt his hand finally release her arm. It ached, but she didn’t care. She didn’t mind, either, even knowing it would leave a nasty bruise. His hand curled in the collar of her jacket, tugging. “Rhun?”

“P... please,” he finally mumbled. Emlyn gave an unimpressed hum as his tail unwound from her leg, instead lashing against it and the wall. “Please.  _ Please_, Emlyn.”

“Please what?”

X’rhun’s jaw clenched, the flush painting his cheeks turning redder than his clothes, sending a thrill down her spine. “P...please let me cum!”

“There he is,” Emlyn purred, returning her hand to his cock and pumping fast and firm, doing everything she knew he enjoyed. “So obedient. So beautiful.”

Emlyn’s lips curled into a smile as he spilled over her hand, whatever sound he might have made dying in his throat as she worked him through his orgasm. X’rhun panted, shaking, and released her to run a hand through his hair as she withdrew. A few moments to compose himself and he tucked his softening cock away. When he looked back at Emlyn, the Viera was staring at her hand, splattered with his seed. A moment later she shrugged and licked it off, and X’rhun had to look away and shut his eyes. Damnit, he’d just have to wrangle her to an inn room if she kept that up. Or really just somewhere more private, that worked as well.

“Rhun?”

X’rhun humored her and looked back, surprised by the softness of her voice when she said his name, and further by the traces of affection in her expression. The smallest quirk to her lips, a hint of concern.  _ Love_.

He blinked when she held out his hat, once more wearing both her gloves. “Ought to make yourself presentable, love.”

X’rhun cleared his throat and nodded, turning her words over in his mind as he straightened himself out. Looking back at her again, now leaning against the wall at the entrance to the alley, attention on the people she could see closer to the main road, he smiled. Even when she took charge, she was still...

He shook his head. No point in dwelling.

“Shall we, my dear?”

“Lead the way, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a very specific group y'all know who you are


End file.
